


Thank You for Your Service

by BronsonL



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action, Angst, Bromance, Danny Whump, Friendship, Gen, Hostage Situation, Hurt/Comfort, Memorial Day, Steve Whump, veteran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronsonL/pseuds/BronsonL
Summary: Steve and Danny inadvertently find themselves in a dangerous hostage situation but a seemingly unlikely hero is there to lend a hand in an exhibition of valor. -A Memorial Day thank you to our veterans and active military.





	Thank You for Your Service

**A/N:** This one-shot evolved around Memorial Day last year after hearing this familiar phrase spoken to a veteran. It's dedicated to all veterans, active military, and their families with much appreciation for their service and sacrifice.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything that is a proper noun. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

"Twenty minutes… half hour at the most." Danny almost had Steve talked into taking part of their lunchbreak to stop by the jewelry store.

"Yeah, right. We'll be there for a couple of hours, minimum, knowing how long it takes you to make a decision."

"It's her sweet sixteen. How many times will my baby girl turn sixteen, Steven?" Danny grinned when he saw that Steve had already made the turns en route to the jewelry store.

Not admitting to his partner that he had already mentally given in, Steve continued to verbally push back. "Well, it's your fault that you procrastinated. You could have done this weeks ago and not taken up our work time."

"I'm not taking up work time. I'm taking up our lunch time. I'm not very hungry anyway."

"I am." Steve quickly and quietly interjected.

" _And_ … I already have an idea of what I'm looking for."

"Fine. You've got twenty minutes." He was already pulling the Camaro into a parallel parking spot in front of the store.

"Hmm… funny how fast we got here after you made up your mind."

"I wanted to try the sushi place around the corner from here."

"I thought we were going to Kamekona's."

"Changed my mind."

"Of course, you did." Danny could only purse his lips and nod, not surprised.

Steve made it to the glass door first and pulled it open and held it for Danny. "Ladies first." He gestured with his other hand that Danny enter ahead of him.

"Cute, you big schmuck. Remember, this is for Grace."

"That's the only reason I'm here." Steve followed him in.

"You can wait in the car if you want." By this point, Danny was almost wishing he would.

"Nah, you may need a second opinion and I want to speed this up."

"Gentlemen, welcome." The attractive young sales lady greeted them with a cheerful smile. There were only two other people in the store. The proprietor was helping another customer, a tall, thin, older gentleman.

Danny approached the display case where the lady was standing and placed both hands on top of it. "My daughter is turning sixteen and I'd like to get her something nice."

"Well, I think we can help you. Were you thinking earrings, bracelet, necklace?"

While Danny was being assisted, Steve placed his hands on his hips feeling a bit out of place. He pivoted to take in the store and walked to the display case nearest to him. Figures… he _would_ have to go straight to the engagement rings and bridal sets. He rolled his eyes, feeling an uncomfortable twinge and decided to find something else to take his attention. He inadvertently sauntered in the direction of the older man that was being helped by the owner and looked into the case adjacent to where they were standing. He couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"So, fifty years?" The owner seemed genuinely interested in what the customer was saying. Steve read the name on his nametag. _Kekoa_.

"Yep, it's been a wonderful ride… some hard times, but we stuck it out."

Kekoa smiled as he pulled a sapphire necklace from the case to let the man inspect. "Were you high school sweethearts?"

The elderly man smiled at a recalled memory. He gave a little laugh and gave Kekoa the short version. "No, I was moving from small town to big city, into an apartment in an old Victorian. She was peeking out of her apartment to see what was causing all the ruckus in the hallway. I thought she was the prettiest little thing I had ever seen and I'm sure my face revealed I was smitten, but I just told her, 'You get back in there, Shorty.' That kicked off a whirlwind of a lifetime. I had to leave her behind for a time while I was stationed at Fort Carson in Colorado. But she waited for me. Fifty years, two kids, and two grandkids later… here we are in paradise, looking forward to many more years of happiness."

Enthralled, Kekoa had forgotten about showing him the necklace. "Shorty?"

"Like I said, 'prettiest little thing' I ever saw, five one, _maybe_ five two. Her name is Priscilla but I've called her Shorty ever since… well, except in the morning when she wakes up and comes in the kitchen where I've been up for much longer than her. Then, I give her a kiss and ask how my 'queen' is doing."

Steve smiled and contemplated if he would ever be able to have something like that.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The gentleman turned to face Steve with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear. I just wanted to say congratulations. Fifty years together, huh?"

The man smiled and the wrinkles around his eyes deepened. "Best fifty years of my life."

Steve held up his hand. "Steve McGarrett… nice to meet you."

"A. C. Gordon, please call me Flash. That's what my friends call me. Good to meet you." Flash took the offered hand in a handshake.

Steve smiled at the nickname and held the contact a bit longer as he added, "And, thank you for your service."

"That was a long time ago, son."

"Still, just wanted to let you know it's appreciated."

"Thank you. Did you…" Flash didn't finish asking his question of Steve when two armed, masked men burst through the front door.

"No one move!" the shorter of the two ordered. Steve's expression immediately transformed from amicable smile to a stern, menacing stare as he turned to see the men enter. In that same instant, time decelerated to slow motion. He reached to his side for his firearm but Danny was closer to the invaders and was already reacting. Steve saw his partner respond in a similar instinctive fashion and pull his weapon but Danny could not get his own shot off in time. One of the gunmen fired first. The echo of the rifle blast reverberated through the air. Danny's body twisted to the side then hit the floor with a thud. It was not until his best friend lay on the floor, unmoving, that time reverted back to normal speed.

"Danny!" Steve yelled as the other gunman pointed his rifle in his direction.

"Un-uh, hero. Drop it." Steve had only gotten to pull his SIG from its holster and no further. He let the gun dangle from his index finger and raised his other arm in submission.

"What the hell, Mac? You pick a place with cops camped out?" the taller of the gunmen questioned.

"Shut up! How the hell was I supposed to know they were here?"

"Okay... okay. Look, take it easy." Steve took one step forward and the nearest gunman jerked his rifle in a warning to halt. "Let me check on him. He needs help!" The perspiration beaded on his forehead and he felt his breath quicken with the increased speed of his heartbeat. He considered tackling one of them but had to put the safety of the others first.

"Put the gun on the floor… slowly… then kick it over here."

Steve complied as he eased himself into a crouch and placed his gun on the floor. Now both hands held up, he stood and slid the gun toward the closer of the two men with his foot. The other man acquired Danny's gun and secured it into his waistband.

Flash and the owner were on the right side of the store with Steve. Without having to be ordered, they displayed their hands to show submission as well. The sales lady on the other side of the store, also held up her hands, but took one step forward and stepped back when the shorter man, the one called by the name Mac, turned his gun toward her at her movement. Mac then aimed and shot the three security cameras hanging from the ceiling. She cringed her shoulders, ducked her head, and squealed in fear.

"Lady, shut up!" Seeing that she was not going to scream anymore, Mac, who seemed to be in charge, asked, "Now, what's your name?"

"Lea," she mumbled timidly, still with a cringing posture.

"Okay, Lea, get over here and see if this guy's alive. You three. Get over here where I can watch you."

Kekoa came around from behind the cabinet and joined Steve and Flash as they went to the other side of the store. Steve couldn't take his eyes off Danny as he still was not moving and blood was pooling below the side of his head. He watched as Lea knelt down beside him and with a shaky hand felt his neck for a pulse. Steve could not see a rise and fall of Danny's chest as he had landed on his side facing away from him. His gaze moved back and forth from Danny to Lea for some kind of answer.

Steve's thoughts wandered. _Danny had to be okay. He should have held his ground and not let Danny talk him into this interlude. They should be at Kamekona's right now having garlic shrimp. His best friend should be ranting about Steve being stubborn and refusing to go to the jewelry store, and being unfeeling, and being an animal. His hands would be moving… a mile a minute for emphasis_. Instead, he was not moving… at all. He held his breath, waiting for Lea's response.

"I, I don't know," she stuttered, jerking her hand away. "I'm not sure."

 _Why didn't she know? Was there no pulse to feel?_ Steve decided he would take the chance and speak up, needing to know what only she could find out. He let his calming voice guide her. "Lea, it's okay. Just take a deep breath and stay calm. Try again."

Lea closed her eyes for a moment and took a cleansing breath. It seemed to help. Her hands weren't as shaky as before. She opened her eyes and placed steadier fingers on his neck. "Yes? Yes," she confirmed to herself and simultaneously to the others. "I feel it. He's alive."

Steve exhaled his pent-up worry as he was flooded with relief.

The taller of the two swung his rifle onto his back and set about filling the bags they had brought with them with jewelry from the cases. Mac threw out the orders. "Alright, I need everyone's cooperation, and we'll be out of here in no time. Everyone, have a seat. That's right, down on the floor." Kekoa was getting down at the first request. Lea was already on the floor by Danny. Steve could see Flash was having a more difficult time so he took his arm and helped him down. Steve hesitated in getting down. He just wanted to check on his partner.

"I _said..._ get… down!"

"He could die! Do you want to be responsible for a cop's murder?! Let me see if I can help him."

Mac walked to where Danny was lying and stood over him. He let the barrel of the rifle drop toward Danny's head. "You _can_ help him. You can get down on the damn floor like you were told! Do it!... or I'm going to put a bullet through the middle of his brain!"

"Alright." He put one knee on the floor. "Alright, take it easy." The other knee followed and at that, he was sitting next to Flash.

Mac took his foot and pushed on Danny's shoulder which rolled him onto his back. Steve shifted a bit at the thug's disrespect to his injured friend. Mac saw Steve's irritation and grinned.

Steve still couldn't see his partner's face, nor the source of the blood, as his head was facing the other way. However, he _could_ now see the rise and fall of his chest which gave him a modicum of comfort.

The taller, unnamed man finished with the last case and the pair were preparing to make their getaway, when another masked man bounded into the door.

"Boss! The cops… the cops… they're here!"

Steve wondered if the sound of the gun shots had alerted someone to call the police. He glanced at the destroyed cameras above and then caught a glimpse of Lea whose gaze was turned down in fear. He studied her a little more closely. She was trying to go unnoticed which exposed her involvement to Steve. The step she had made at the beginning of the ordeal must have been to trigger a silent alarm… _brave girl_. He hoped the robbers would not notice what he had.

Steve assumed this latest addition to the party must be the getaway driver. He didn't know how to feel. Somehow, HPD had found out this was going down and had shown up. The sirens and reflection of flashing blue lights confirmed the newcomer's claim. _They would ensure these criminals would not get away. However, these criminals had also been close to being gone. He was finally going to be able to go help Danny. But now, was this going to turn into a hostage situation? Would this be drawn out and consume precious minutes that Danny's survival may require?_

As the miscreants' attention was distracted checking out their options through the window, Steve fidgeted in his indecisiveness. This could be the only time he could act. But now there were three of them and he still had to consider the innocent civilians. As if he were reading his mind, Flash put his hand on Steve's forearm. Steve looked up to see him smiling knowingly. Flash whispered his advice, "Not yet, son. It's not time."

Steve locked his gaze with the veteran and felt he had just gotten the answer to his immediate inner turmoil. He nodded to the older man implying his agreement to be patient and not act yet.

Still hushed, Flash added, "When it is…" He turned his eyes down to his side. Steve furrowed his brow in unspoken question and followed the older man's line of vision. He then discretely moved his arm against the older man's flamboyant, untucked, Hawaiian shirt. Looking down at the floor so no one would see, Steve couldn't help but to smile broadly. The familiar feel of cold metal was firmly in place at Flash's side. The invaders had made a big mistake in not searching their involuntary "guests". Flash looked to Steve with his eyes, without moving his head, so as not to draw attention even though the robbers' attention was still distracted on their current predicament. Flash subtly grinned back at Steve.

"Loaded?" Steve whispered.

Flash nodded. "Six in the cylinder."

_Revolver. Wouldn't be his choice but he wasn't surprised due to the man's age and at this point he was grateful to have something to help the odds. Six shots… when the time came, he'd have to make them count._

"Hey! Shut up over there." Not knowing what was said but hearing the whispering, Mac yelled his disapproval.

The store phone began to ring. No one moved to answer it. Mac started to pace. The ringing finally stopped.

Then, Danny groaned. The shout or ringing or both had elicited his stirring.

Steve's attention was immediately directed at his partner and he leaned forward to start to move toward him. The noise Danny emitted had also alerted the robbers as they turned to see what Steve was seeing. The driver noticed Steve move and yelled out to alert the others.

"Hey!"

The two still holding their rifles, turned to him and urged him to stop. Danny turned his head facing the ceiling and lifted his arm toward his throbbing head.

"Come on, man. He needs help." Steve pointed his open hand at Danny, pleading to get to his friend.

"Un-uh. You stay put, hero. Cutie pie, you check on him… and try to keep him quiet. Watch them." Mac's last instruction was to his men as he nervously turned back to the window, just in time to see police cruisers stacking up outside. He felt trapped and this got him agitated. He resumed his pacing.

The phone went through another cycle of ringing with no answer.

Lea scooted closer to Danny to get in his line of vision to keep him calm. She lay her hand on his arm and he jerked at the touch. Recalling the threat, his eyes opened wide and his hand made a move to his missing pistol. Not finding it, he tried to sit up to assess his situation, but pain and dizziness halted his attempt. He closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them, more slowly this time, to now really see Lea. He could tell she was not a threat and he calmed.

Steve could only look on in helpless anxiety. Danny was alive and moving, and for that he was thankful, but he still didn't know how badly injured he was and wished he could go to him to ease his fretfulness.

"Can I take a look?" Lea held her hands in front of Danny for permission to examine his head. He didn't respond and she took that as his approval. She gently tilted his head to the side to see the source of the pooling blood. She had no medical training but it appeared to be a deep graze. Blood was still oozing from the wound but slower than she expected given the amount of blood on the floor. She lifted her hand, exposing the blood that had covered it and she began looking around for a makeshift bandage.

Flash pulled a neatly folded handkerchief from his front pocket. He held it up for the taller masked man, who was keeping watch over them, to see. "May I?"

The masked man nudged Mac to address the question. "Yeah, alright. Toss it over."

Flash spoke to Lea as he flung the folded square, "It's not much, but may help a bit."

Lea caught it mid-air. "Thanks." She placed it on Danny's wound and applied pressure to help stop the bleeding.

Danny winced and turned his head looking for his partner as Lea's hand moved with it. "Steve?"

"I'm here, buddy," Steve ventured, hoping he wouldn't be shut down. He wasn't, so he tried more. "You're going to be okay. Just hang in there."

The pain in Danny's head was still throbbing but manageable. Beginning to reacquire his mental faculties, he also wanted to regain some physical control as well. He pushed himself into a semi-sitting position, bracing himself with one arm. He took over holding the handkerchief from Lea, giving her half a smile in gratitude. He pulled up his knee to support the elbow of his arm holding the compress. Danny was finally able to study and assess the situation they were in: two gunmen, one other thug but without a visible gun, five hostages, including himself and Steve. The restless pacing of one of the gunmen and pulsating blue reflections on the wall told him the boys in blue had arrived for support.

Steve silently watched his partner become aware. As his immediate concern eased at his partner's progress, he briefly made eye-contact with Danny.

"You okay?" Danny asked of Steve.

"I'm good. You're over your twenty minute limit."

"What, so you're hungry?" Danny shot back.

That was a little too much for Mac. "You two, shut it!"

Danny couldn't help himself, "How 'bout you make me?"

Steve dropped his head. _Oh, Danny, why?_ He knew what was coming.

Confirming Steve's prediction, Mac took a step forward and swung the butt of his rifle, connecting with Danny's jaw and sending him sideways, back to the floor. The pain erupted with a flash of light but he did not lose consciousness this time. His hands broke his fall and he pushed himself back up and tried to rise to his knees when he saw his partner's reaction.

Steve had been assaulted with a surge of adrenaline and sprung forward attempting to mitigate the attack on his partner. He landed a left hook to the side of Mac's face and followed with a right uppercut to the man's chin.

"Hold it!" The taller man put his gun to Steve, reminding him of his presence. The other man followed suit and brandished a previously concealed handgun in Danny's direction, ending the short-lived rebellion. Both men backed down, slowly returning to their former positions on the floor.

Mac was furious and approached Steve. "Give me your handcuffs, hero."

Nothing... no movement. Steve was unwilling to relinquish his scant amount of freedom. _How would he make his move… his calculated move… not his off-the-cuff, knee-jerk reaction that just happened?_ He goaded the gunman with the death stare they held.

"Do it… now!" The man pointed the gun toward Flash to encourage his cooperation.

Steve hesitantly capitulated and reached behind him and offered them to the man. Mac used his rifle as a pointer and waved it at Kekoa to put them on Steve. "Behind the back. Let's go." Kekoa reluctantly obeyed. Once Steve was secure, Mac gave a sturdy kick into his side which caused Steve to double over. Mac then turned to Danny who was empathetically wincing at the blow his friend had just taken. "Okay, you're next. Let's have 'em." Danny did the same and reached his cuffs to Lea who Mac was now motioning his muzzle toward. Shakily, she affixed Danny's hands behind his back as well.

The phone began to ring again. This time, after the second ring, a voice bellowed through a megaphone outside. Steve and Danny recognized it at once as Lou's and glanced at each other. _They must have brought in Five-0 when they identified the Camaro parked outside._

"This is Captain Lou Grover with Five-0. The police have you surrounded. We want to communicate with you. Please answer the phone." The phone continued to ring.

Mac had evaluated his options and had made his decision. He felt their only chance to get out of their predicament was to go out with a hostage. Mac mulled over his choices and quickly discounted the old man and the injured cop as they would just slow them down. The overweight proprietor would probably not be a good option either. That left the hero and the cutie pie. The hero would definitely be more trouble than he's worth, so cutie pie Lea, it is.

Mac finally answered the incessantly ringing phone. "I'm here. … So far, yeah, well, almost. One of your boys took a little hit. … No, Captain, I don't think we will. … We're going to come out but we're going to have a little gal with us and if we don't have clear passage to our car and out of here, her blood will be on your hands."

Tears started to roll down Lea's cheeks as her fear got the better of her. Danny tried to console her, whispering, "We're not going to let that happen. You're not going anywhere." His words didn't help, knowing that handcuffed, this cop and his partner were powerless against these men.

"… Not happening. Sorry Captain, I'm done. We're on our way out." Mac hung up the phone and reached down and grabbed Lea by her upper arm and jerked her up. Her whimpering turned into sobs. Even with the nausea in his stomach and the pain in Danny's head vehemently protesting, he was able to scramble to his feet.

"I'll go. Leave her here. I'm a cop. I'll make a better hostage." Danny was desperately trying anything to make them see his side.

"Not this time, pig." With one sturdy push to the chest, he was able to easily knock Danny off balance in his light-headed state and he fell to the floor.

Steve decided he needed to make his move now or never. He rocked his body back in the seated position he was in and thrust his hands behind his legs and over his feet to have them in front of him. He turned to Flash who already was following his lead, approving of his timing. He had pulled the Smith and Wesson and was reaching it to Steve who grabbed it and in one continuous motion rolled forward and fired, his first shot missing its intended target, Mac. His aim was off because Lea was on Mac's left and he was going for his right side. He then fired toward the taller man. Two shots hit and he was down. The driver was nervously trying to take aim at Steve but Steve was able to get a shot into his shoulder causing him to drop his weapon. Mac was making his escape, Lea still in hand, pushing her through the door first as a shield. He fired his rifle at Steve as he was backing out. The bullet connected with his arm and sent the S & W flying but Steve was still standing. Mac took one step back into the store, his anger and adrenaline soaring. He smiled as he held his rifle center mass toward Steve.

Danny had managed to sit up and could see his partner's blood pouring from his upper arm. His breath hitched as he saw Mac was now pointing the gun directly at Steve.

"This has been fun but I've got to go now," Mac slightly lifted the gun and began to pull the trigger.

"Steve!" Danny yelled in anticipation of what he was seeing transpire.

The shot rang out almost immediately at the same time. Lea screamed and dropped to the floor crying uncontrollably, the hold on her arm had gone slack.

Flash was standing resolutely with his revolver still held up in front of him. Mac dropped to his knees and then fell the rest of the way to the floor.

Steve picked up the rifle and held it on the injured driver.

Lou was in the door first, holding his shotgun, followed by Tani, Junior, and members of a SWAT team. They concluded the threat had been neutralized and HPD quickly took control of the scene. Tani aided and calmed Lea. Junior removed the cuffs off Danny and helped him to his feet staying right by his side in case he needed help with his balance but Danny was already waving him off. Lou took the cuffs off Steve who then held his hand over his bleeding arm.

"Thanks, man. It's okay. It's fine." Steve was distracted as he spoke to Lou but was looking at Flash. The older man had lowered his arm but was still holding the gun and appeared to be in a daze as he stared at Mac lying dead on the floor. Steve slowly approached him.

"Mr. Gor… eh, Flash? You okay?"

His composure returning, Flash turned to look Steve in the eye and smiled. "Yep, I'm okay, son."

"Thank you. You saved my life."

"Please, that's what we do right? ... What branch are you?"

"How did you…? Navy." Steve smiled back.

Flash nodded. "Thought so. Thank _you_ … for _your_ service."

Steve lifted his injured arm to shake his hand again since his other was covered in blood. "Come on, let's get you out of here so you can get back to Priscilla."

Danny had walked up, Junior close by his side. Lou and Tani were able to join the rest of their team. Formal introductions were made but Flash added, "Please, call me Flash." Lou grinned. Tani and Junior, not getting the reference, smiled politely but each had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Flash and his wife, Priscilla, are about to celebrate their fiftieth anniversary," Steve informed them.

"Congratulations… the big _Five-0_ …" Lou paused to see if his play on words registered. It took a couple of seconds and it did, they began to laugh.

Flash also had to correct Steve. "And it's Shorty… my wife… I call her Shorty."

"Yeah, McGarrett's got one of those, too." Lou pointed his thumb at Danny standing beside him.

Danny smirked with one side of his mouth and mumbled, "Cute, very cute, Lou. That's very good." The laughter at Danny's expense erupted.

"Come on, let's go, Shorty, the ambulance is waiting for us." Steve put his arm around Danny as he guided him toward the door.

* * *

 

_~The End~_

\,,,/


End file.
